Nevermind
by Waders
Summary: L'ennui quand on se fait tant d'amis, c'est qu'on peut finir par se demander si on allait avoir assez de deux bras pour tous les protéger. Ou ne serait-ce que les étreindre, mais ça, ce n'est pas toujours d'actualité. Ficclets, drabbles
1. My brother's friend

Titre : Family relationship and Love affair.

Auteur : Waders. De retour (oui, j'suis jamais partie, je sais…)

Raiting : K+ ? T ? (Ca y est, j'ai réussi à mémoriser !... Simplement je sais pas quoi mettre)

Genre : … Family ! Peut-être un peu de romance mais… ça dépend du point de vue.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à Tite Kubo :)

Note : _Oui alors ça peut paraître étrange de poster ça en première ficclet, mais bon, plus personne n'a d'illusions sur ma personne. Je tiens juste à le dédicacer à Momo, parce qu'elle aime bien ce couple et Karin… _

* * *

Ichigo se sépara du baiser qu'ils échangeaient pour trouver la clé de la porte d'entrée. Après quoi il l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans le hall désert.

Il n'était pas tard, cependant. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Renji de se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. Le rouquin le remarqua sans doute puisque, voyant qu'il avançait seul, il l'attrapa par la main et le tira.

« - Tu prends racine ? Demanda-t-il devant l'air de son ami

Pas de réponse. Aucune nécessaire de toutes façons. Simplement il demanda tout en se faisant emporter à travers les couloirs :

– Tu crois pas que ton père apprécierait peu que je sois là ?

Ichigo ne marqua même pas d'arrêt, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire de son père en temps normal et lui-même lui laissait beaucoup de libertés... Mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que sa présence puisse être tout à fait dérangeante, parfois.

– Mon père est... en congrès ou un truc du genre, marmonna-t-il.

Au même moment, Isshin et Urahara devisaient, mais c'est une autre histoire.

– Puis de toutes façons, mon père... commença l'adolescent.

Il apparut une expression sur ses traits que Renji interpréta comme une sorte de grimace.

– Si tu ne t'es pas changé en Orihime durant la nuit, on peut dire que ça passera.

Il avait dit ça d'une telle façon que même quelqu'un persuadé de son identité en se couchant la veille au soir en aurait douté et aurait vérifié sur le champ, ce que fit Renji un peu perdu.

Une fois rassuré, surtout en considérant les mensurations, il souffla :

– Euh... je crois pas.

– Dans ce cas ça passe.

Et sans plus de mot, il l'entraîna dans les escaliers d'un seul coup, ce qui fit presque perdre l'équilibre au vice-capitaine.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans la chambre, où Ichigo lui lâcha la main pour enlever sa veste qui posa sur sa chaise avant de farfouiller quelque chose près de son bureau. Renji observait la pièce comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y entrait. Comme gêné, ce qui était vraiment rare, il finit par demander :

– Ta sœur non plus n'est pas là ?

Le rouquin se retourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

– Tu comptes présenter tes hommages à toute la famille ?

Ce fut au tour de Renji de grimacer.

– Non. Justement.

Ichigo gloussa vaguement de sa tête et de la pensée qui venait de germer dans son crâne à cet instant.

– Oh, tu sais, Yuzu... commença-t-il.

Cette fois, il sourit.

– Tu pourrais lui mettre les faits sous les yeux qu'elle ne comprendrait p'tête pas aussitôt.

Et c'était compréhensible quand on connaissait la petite, qui était toujours empreinte de cette timidité et naïveté presque maladive. Mais à vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas envie de tester sa capacité à assimiler ce genre de choses...

Renji s'assit au bord du lit et joua avec ses genoux, avant d'être rejoint par Ichigo qui installa l'un des siens sur le drap. Il l'embrassa et porta ses mains de chaque côté de son cou. Apparemment, cela décrispa un peu l'autre qui porta sa main sur sa cuisse, mais l'instant fut rapidement brisé par la porte de la chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir sans même avoir toqué.

Le shinigami se recula dans un sursaut mais Ichigo n'eut même pas un mouvement.

C'était Karin. Elle avait les cheveux attachés et un crayon à la mine cassée entre les dents, signe qu'elle était en train de faire ses devoirs et que les moles avaient le don de l'énerver.

– Bon, je dérange donc je vais faire vite, dit-elle nonchalamment , avec un vague regard vers les deux.

– Bonne idée, répondit son frère en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Elle demanda un taille-crayon et son aîné se leva pour aller le lui trouver sur son bureau. Il échangèrent après ça quelques mots rapides, comme si de rien était, sur le repas de ce soir ou sur leur père, une vague formule de physique puis elle repartit comme elle était venue. Mais au préalable elle ouvrit la porte, histoire de glisser une dernière plaisanterie :

- Oh, et, Ichi-nii, y'a ce qu'il faut du côté de l'hôpital, tu sais.

Et instantanément la petite brune eut à éviter un coussin d'un geste de la nuque, accompagné d'un « Karin !! » des plus éloquents. Mais elle repartit enfin, et son frère était aussi calme qu'avant (bien que les joues un peu roses).

Et décidément, Renji se disait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les Kurosaki.

Kurosaki fils soupira, et revint s'asseoir.

– Tu crois qu'elle... dit son ami en pointant la porte close.

Croire quoi ? En fait lui-même ne le savait pas bien.

Ichigo parut perplexe.

– Oh, Karin ? Bah...

Il sourit, mais cette fois-ci le regard était bien différent.

– De toutes façons pour elle y'a plus rien à faire.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence obligatoire, mais qui dura peu, vite devancé par ce qui pressait le plus.

Oui, les Kurosaki étaient vraiment étranges.

Mais Renji Abarai, lui, n'était pas sûr de détester ça.

* * *

Free talk :

... Chers gens, j'ai un don. Celui des priorités. Je pourrais écrire la suite de Tu vas rire, boucler le deuxième OS de ichirukirenji, publier ma fiction sur Inoue, faire tous mes chapitres de fictions de Death note ou même reprendre ma fiction de Naruto. Mais non. Je m'évertue à me dire que ça pourrait être marrant et utile de faire un recueil pour publier ce qui traîne sur mon ordi depuis des lustres...

Inutile, donc indispensable (oui, Hayatouh, oui).

Un jour, tout sera fini.

Mais là j'aurais encore d'autres idées. Débiles, mais encore (fichtre).

Sur ce ) !

Au prochain ! (Ichiruki ? Sans doute.)


	2. Blurt out, oops !

Titre : Ca arrive à tout le monde...

Raiting : Han, je m'étonne. RAS.

Genre : Je torture ce brave Ichigo. Joy. (comment ça c'est pas un genre ?) Drabble :D

Note : Pourquoi word m'indique 100 mots et fanfiction 126 ? J'aimerais qu'on m'explique.

* * *

La définition d'adolescence est trop longue pour entrer dans ce drabble. Dommage. Mais vous savez sans doute ce que c'est et ce que cela comprend.

Eh bien, cette après-midi là, Ichigo pestait en pianotant sur sa gameboy tel l'adolescent en rut qu'il était, quand Rukia entra dans la chambre dans une magnifique yukata prune.

Le mage noir de Ichigo se prit un coup d'épée fantôme en pleine tête.

- Rukia, qu'est ce que…

- C'est Byakuya qui me l'a envoyé.

- C'est.. euh, bien ! Je veux dire, ça change !

Tous deux marquèrent une pause.

- Merci Ichigo, on voit que tu sais parler aux femmes.

Et seul il joua à la console le restant de l'après-midi. Les filles…

* * *

Free talk :

Oui, en ce moment je joue à Final Fantasy.

Oui, j'aime Ichigo. Quand il râle.

Oui, l'idée générale ressemble à celle de _quelqu'un_. En moins bien et en plus... cru ? (okay, okay, ça c'est tout moi). Je m'en suis rendue compte après.

Oui, il n'y a aucun genre qui règne dans ces recueils. Je tiens à préciser que ça virera du OT3 au yaoi et yuri en passant par het :D


	3. I don't love you

Titre : I don't love you.

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo.

Genre : _200 mots. _(Et... un Yaoi qui m'est propre :D)

* * *

« Je te déteste », « Je te hais » et autres sympathies du genre fusaient souvent entre GrimmJow et Ichigo. Grimmjow était grande gueule et premier degré, Ichigo irritable et souvent borné, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. C'était dit que de ces deux-là ne pouvait naître simplement le meilleur ou seulement le pire, rien de mitigé. Et la plupart de temps, c'était les deux qui arrivaient.

Mais à force, GrimmJow n'y faisait même plus attention, insultes et menaces anodines glissant sur lui sans plus d'effet qu'un sourire qu'il dissimulait tant bien que mal – et qui avait généralement pour conséquence d'envenimer encore un peu plus la situation.

En fait, il n'aurait jamais imaginé une relation pareille, et que ça soit si drôle à vivre, même si c'était à double tranchant (peut-être même que ça en faisait le charme, il n'aimait pas les choses qui coulaient d'elles-mêmes, au fond).

Et puis, quand c'en était trop, il savait toujours dire que c'était bien simple de dire ça à tous vents et, l'attrapant par le menton, il le mettait au défi, avec tout l'orgueil qui le caractérise, d'avoir assez de couilles pour lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Et là, Ichigo se taisait.

Free talk :

... Dire qu'à l'origine, le premier drabble de GrimmIchi que je voulais poster était... bien pire que ça. Mais ça faisait un peu cru pour mon troisième texte du recueuil, donc je préfère encore en publier d'autres XD

Oui, j'aime le Grimmichi. Une des raisons doit être parce que je suis la seule à en écrire :D C'est chouette et en même temps... j'aimerais bien en lire... Bref.

Sur ce.


	4. Jack of all trades

Titre : Jack of all trades for halfwitted (and pervert)

Auteur : Waders.

Genre : ... Drabble. Débilité. Eventuel coup de pub. Faux yaoï ?

Raiting : XD K+ ?

**Note** : Octopus, si tu passes par là, tu ne veux pas me laisser ton e-mail, que je puisse te répondre au moins une fois :D ?

* * *

- Le dernier à la bouffe fait la vaisselle, bande d'abrutis !

Y'a pas à dire, Kensei était une parfaite ménagère.

Mais en même temps ça lui arrangeait bien de refiler le tablier à Ichigo qui avait tout de suite l'air moins sérieux en l'enfilant par dessus son uniforme de shinigami – faut aussi dire que ça faisait deux jours que Machiro avait caché son corps.

- Rah, mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? répéta le rouquin pour la énième fois.

- Allons, râle pas comme ça, dit Hirako en lui passant son assiette. Fallait être plus rapide.

Et tandis que l'autre lui faisait un geste sympathique, il acheva d'un air amusé :

- Puis t'es mignonne en tablier.

* * *

Free talk :

En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression que ce recueil est soit pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire et sont donc habitués à mes déviances tout à fait débiles, ou une sorte de coup de pub pour le reste.

Explication :

Entre les ichirukirenji, c'est pour mon OS. GrimmIchi, plus la peine d'expliquer. Et je compte sortir une fiction sur les vizards un de ces jours, quand j'aurais fini le premier chapitre (non, non, je vous rassure, il n'y aura pas ce genre de couple, j'ai fait ça pour... m'amuser ?).

Je peux pas aller plus bas ?

Merci à tous en tout cas :)

See you soon !


	5. Once upon a time

Titre : Once upon a time...

Auteur : Waders, wadou pour les intimes :3

Raiting : K. Vraiment, mais alors vraiment rien à signaler XD

Disclaimer : Les personnages son à Tite Kubo.

* * *

C'était une mission normale pour l'équipe du vice capitaine Shiba. Encore un hollow psychopathe - mais honnêtement, quel hollow était sain d'esprit ? - qui s'attaquait à un quartier quelconque, et le shinigami en charge de ce même quartier incapable de le contrôler.

Routine, quoi.

Cette fois, Kaien entreprit d'emmener sur le terrain trois autres personnes, à savoir Rukia Kuchiki et aussi ses deux fidèles énergumènes.

On leur annonça donc rapidement le quartier, quelque chose comme Karakura, et, vite fait bien fait, ils furent envoyés pour montrer au gros monstre qui était le plus psychopathe dans l'histoire.

Rukia semblait, pour changer, stressée.

- On s'détend, y'aura pas de problèmes normalement, lui lança son supérieur.

Elle tenta, avec difficulté, d'obéir, et ils se mirent en marchent.

A partir de là, généralement, Kaien était très concentré, et crever la bulle dans laquelle il était n'aurait pas été une mince affaire. Les autres suivaient derrière.

Le reste se déroula sans encombres.

Lorsque le hollow se dématérialisa, le vice capitaine poussa un soupir des plus parlants et fit un geste vif du bras pour enlever le sang de son sabre.

Ça, c'était fait, il cocha mentalement une case.

- Bon, c'est fait, on rent-

- Vice Capitaiiiiine ! le coupa Kiyone.

- Quoi, encore ?

- On a perdu Rukia !

La bulle éclata d'un coup.

* * *

Les recherches ne furent pas très longues. Il leur suffit de prendre le chemin inverse, et ils trouvèrent la jeune fille debout, au beau milieu de l'avenue.

Alors que son supérieur s'approchait d'elle dans l'intention de lui balancer une « Kuchiki ! Kestufous ?! », il remarqua la raison de son immobilité.

Rukia était en proie à une discussion… avec un nabot. Un gamin d'environ cinq ans à ce qu'il lui donnait.

- C'est quoi le problème, Kuchiki ?

Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver.

- Vice capitaine ! Pardon, j'ai été retardée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ouais, c'est sûr. Je me suis débrouillé, mais tu m'expliques ?

Pour toute réponse Rukia se décala un peu et montra la pousse de soja (1) à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air excité et arborait un énorme sourire tout en s'accrochant à l'uniforme de la shinigami.

Kaien passa sa main sur son visage, lentement.

- Oh, oui, tu as raison, Kuchiki, je te présente mes excuses, dit-il. Tu as été retenue par un petit rouquin, tu ne pouvais pas te défendre…

- Vice capitaine, là n'est pas le problème !

Il comprit soudainement.

Le gosse était en mesure de les voir, mais aussi de les toucher. Et de leur parler couramment, apparemment, vu qu'il était un vrai moulin à paroles.

- Dites, madame en noir, pourquoi vous portez un kimono ? Vous faîtes du karaté ? Moi j'en fais et je gagne souvent sauf quand je me bats contre Tatsuki… Mais avec Tatsuki c'est pas juste aussi parce qu'elle est vachement forte et c'est trop dur de la battre, en plus à chaque fois elle me traite de chialeur et…

Le débit continuel de paroles du gosse sembla stopper celui des deux adultes, qui échangèrent un regard perdu.

- C'est vrai que c'est rare, ce genre de chose, dit le brun en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant.

Sa subordonnée l'imita, et le rouquin reprit sa passionnante histoire. Il semblait vraiment ne pas vouloir la quitter.

Puis, tout à coup, Kaien les rappela à l'ordre.

- Bon, mon p'tit gars, on aurait aimé rester, mais la madame et moi devons rentrer.

Le gamin prit un air catastrophé.

- Mais ! Pourquoi ?

Rukia ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un orange étonnant.

- Allez, pleure pas, ou Tatsuki va se ficher de toi.

Instantanément, il prit un air fort et ravala ses larmes naissantes. Les deux autres se redressèrent, et, toujours en agrippant fermement le tissu noir, il déclara :

- Dites jolie madame en noir, vous reviendrez, hein ?

Les joues de Rukia rosirent. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui disait qu'elle était jolie, et à côté, Kaien le remarqua car il essaya de cacher le fait qu'il pouffait, mais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « vous avez une touche, Kuchiki », qui ne fit qu'accentuer la couleur de ses joues.

- Vice capitaine ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Arrêtez !

Puis, à l'adresse du petit :

- Je ne sais pas. Qui sait.

Il lui rendit son sourire en triple, et l'instant d'après il tourna le dos. Les deux shinigamis le regardèrent s'éloigner.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on aurait du faire une substitution de souvenirs ? fit la jeune fille, inquiète.

- Bah, c'est un gosse. C'est évident quand on le voit qu'il n'a pas su faire la différence avec un humain.

- … Peut-être.

- Quel succès en tout cas.

- Vice capitaine !

Et on ne parla pas plus que ça du gamin roux capable de voir, toucher, et surtout parler aux âmes.

* * *

- Mamaaaan !

Masaki se retourna pour voir son fils débarquer droit sur elle, d'une humeur apparemment charmante.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Ichigo ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air tout content.

- J'ai rencontré une jolie dame ! Elle portait un kimono !

- C'est bien, mon chéri. Tu ne l'as pas embêtée, j'espère.

Et du côté du gamin aux dons surnaturels…

On put constater qu'une glace au chocolat avait bien plus de pouvoir quant à l'effacement de souvenirs qu'une quelconque invention.


	6. Have an eye for obligation

**Prompt lancé par :** « On peut pas être plus nul en maths » par**barbotine**  
**Rating :** G  
**Deux mots :** Ichiruki, maths.  
**Base :** Bleach.  
**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tite Kubo.  
**Titre** : Avoir le sens des priorité

* * *

La médaille de licence de Ichigo avait tendance à sonner à des moments plus qu'improbables ou dans les pires situations. Et comme ces espèces de sonneries qui n'étaient audibles que par les personnes de moins de vingt-cinq ans et que les adolescents utilisaient pour s'envoyer des textos en cours, cette affreuse alarme ne pouvait être entendue que par ceux qui avaient un tant soit peu d'énergie spirituelle.  
Et cette-fois, le médaillon choisit de beugler qu'il y avait un Hollow dans les parages en pleine épreuve de maths, durant un examen relativement important. Du moins selon ses propres critères. Ensuite, Rukia avait les siens.

- Paysan, on doit y aller, fit-elle en se penchant de la table de derrière.  
- Tu déconnes ? Je peux pas là ! Chuchota-t-il non sans énervement.  
- Dites donc, vous, là-bas, je peux vous aider peut-être ? Les interpella un surveillant au bout de la salle.

Pas le temps de se justifier, Rukia avait enfilé son gant et extrait l'âme du roux de son corps en ayant bien cogné au préalable pour plus d'efficacité. L'enveloppe charnelle inanimée tomba comme une masse sur sa feuille presque vide.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je crois que Kurosaki-kun a fait une crise de stress ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix faussement alertée. Je dois l'emmener à l'infirmerie !  
- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Vous avez avancé dans votre épreuve ? Demanda le surveillant inquiet mais forcé de rester dans la salle.  
- Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et elle traîna le corps derrière elle tandis que l'âme de shinigami pestait à côté :

- Mais t'es malade ?! Tu peux pas aller le tuer seule, ce con de Hollow ? Je vais être encore plus nul en maths !  
- On peut pas être plus nul en maths. Avance.

Inutile de dire que la brune ne prit pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et Ichigo fut parcouru d'un sentiment affreux lorsqu'il se vit jeté dans un placard à balais, laissé comme pour mort. Il pria pour ne pas être découvert.

* * *

Allez, c'est un peu le retour de Nevermind, parce que j'ai quelques prompts, quelques drabbles, quelques ficclets à poster :3


End file.
